homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambodia
Kingdom of Cambodia or''' Cambodia''' for short is a country located in southeast asia and boarders Laos and Vietnam. Cambodia was once under communist rule until finally it was liberated and became a kingdom but was soon renamed the State of Cambodia following the Korean Military takeove. As of 2027 Cambodia is a member state of the Greater Korean Republic. History Ever since the communist takeover of Cambodia during the 1970's and reinstallation of the monarchy, Cambodia has had a negative view of communism and since than has kept its traditional monarchy in power. In 2015 Hun Sen traveled to the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of north and south korea as one country and honor the election of Kim Jong Un as President of the GKR. The following years would be ones of fear as the Great Arab War had divided the entire middle east and oil supplies were being destroyed while Korea and Russia remained fine. In 2018 all of east and southeast asian population watched in horror as the island nation of Japan was invaded and subjugated by the Korean Military and the entire country lost everything in under 6 days during April of 2018 and sson afterward, the new Prime Minister had declared Malaysia a traitor to the world for helping Korea take over Japan and causing mass unrest back at home. Things only got worse as months later the KPA invaded Vietnam after a pro-Korean military coup and caused tensions in both Laos and Cambodia. The Cambodian government soon began to purge "Korean puppets" which were suspected supporters of sympathizers of the GKR and/or the communist ideology that it held and began to arrest and deportate them but stopped after the King demanded it. From 2020-2021 the purges came back and soon prompted the KPA to invade Cambodia after Korea annexed Laos during that same year and fell on November 14th 2021 and on January of 2022 the State of Cambodia was established and the King and the royal family fled into exile.. Resistance against Korea In 2025 when Korea invaded the United States, the Cambodian population wouldn't accept that they would sit back and let another country fall into the hands of the Koreans and began to revolt. On October 28th 2026 a van packed with explosives ran into the Korean Administrative Center in the capitol city of Phnom Penh and destroyed the lobby and 3 other floors above it. This led to the formation of the Cambodian Liberation Front (CLF) which saught to take down the Korean-backed regime and restore the Kingdom in the name of the King, Buddah, and their children. On January of 2027 Cambodian fishers soon found out that a Drone from the Confederate Military flew off the coast and soon the Koreans began to lock down the coast line and the CLF began a massive insurection against the Koreans. Ironically the attacks rarely killed or injured anyone as the attacks were ment to be a message and the CLF was very religious and wanted Buddhism to be restored as the country's official religion and buddhists allowed to practice their religion. Demands were met but muslims were soon being massacred and chrisitans ran in fear causing a second CLF insurrection around the winter of 2028. Government and Military Cambodia is a democratic monarchy with the King as the country's symbol and the Prime Minister with full authority. During the 70s the country fell under communism but after the death of Pol pot, the ciuntry was rstored to the monarchy by the 21st century but communism was restored after the Korean takeover and is a communist state as of 2027. the Royal Cambodian Armed Forces is the main military of Cambodia and is made up of 4 divisions *Royal Cambodian Army *Royal Cambodian Air Force *Royal Cambodian Navy *Royal Gendarmerie Khmere Category:Nations Category:Korean member states